Forever and Ever
by aniylav27
Summary: Now 22 years old and completely over Edward, Bella decides to get her forever, be turned and join the guard of The Volturi. Only to find that the forever she was looking for, to be by herself and explore the world was going to be changed by the power of a king's love.
1. Chapter 1

This is a second announcement of the Re-Write of this story. You can find the Re-Write link to this story in my bio. Enjoy and Thank you for Reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**_OK SO THIS CHAPTER IS... JUST READ AND YOU'LL KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING BOUT. MK. ENJOY._**

 _Now is not the time to be having second guesses Bella._ I say to myself as I walk down the hall to where I knew my life was going to begin or end. Walking calmly but quickly, taking in my surroundings wondering how on earth the people here knew anything about how to get around this labyrinth of a place. Although I must admit that the paintings and carvings were beautiful. The halls were lit up by only torches, that were positioned directly under carvings of things that I couldn't make out to being anything but a war in a fire city. If that made any sense at all. Each corner we turned I expected a blood thirsty vampire to come out and attack me. I had a feeling that it was the type of vibe they were trying to portray.

In front of me walking is the vampire who had pulled me from to my admiring. Though that seemed like hours ago..

He had told me at the beginning of our mini journey that I was expected, I had asked how they knew I would come. In return I got nothing but silence. But that only lead me to wanting to ask more questions. Obviously I didn't ask.

We walked deeper and deeper into the heart of the castle, there were very few doors but tons of hall ways. To calm my nerves I focused my attention on the statue that was ahead and almost cried out at the complete vivid image it was. A group of people being attacked my a trio of newborns. The look of horror on their faces adding more to the scene to make you cringe, yet be so captivated by the pure, absolute, enticing and beautiful it really was. I had learned along the way in my profession to find the beauty in everything. It was one of the ways I was able to love Ed-him. Able to love him

I hadn't noticed that we came to a stop and as the doors to the elevator opened and the man gestured for me to go in, I started to hear the soft and upbeat classical elevator music. He stepped in behind me and the heavy metal doors shut behind us. I marveled at all the buttons in that one room that is ever moving, it was like the elevator in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. That was when I realized that we were indeed way underground.

We stepped out and there was a small desk with a lady sitting behind it. She had olive skin and short wavy hair. She stood at our arrival and greeted us in a manor that was way to, _human?_ Yes, she was human. I stared at here as we walked away. Only looking away when I remembered that it was rude.

''Hello Giana,'' said my escort, ''how do you do?''

''I'm doing quite well, Felix. Thanks for asking.'' she politely replied, taking a seat once again and refocusing back on her laptop, it was about the most modern thing I had seen in the place besides the elevator. We walked until a door was in sight and I knew we had arrived.

On the sides of the doors there stood two of the guard who couldn't have been any older then fifteen. The blonde girl was beautiful with small features that wanted you to believe that she was innocent and a angel from above, I would have been fooled if it weren't for the look that she was giving me. It made me want to shrivel up and die, the utter disgust was completely frightening. It didn't take a genus to know it was because I am human.

My eyes quickly shifted from her and on to the boy on the other side of the door. He had dark brown hair and soft features like the other girl, but his eyes weren't like hers they were calm, polite and didn't linger. They went to the vampire in front of me where he gave a slight nod and the doors were thrown open. I flinched waiting for the noise that I was sure to hear but as the seconds ticked by they never came and I relaxed.

The person who had escorted me to the throne room ushered me forward noting my hesitation. My calm was quickly turning into nervousness as I walked in and it was completely empty except for me and the three men I knew to be sitting up the small staircase.

The on the far left didn't bother to look up when I had entered. He had red eyes that looked depressed and in big need of a friend to talk to. He had long hair that went just below the second button on his black shirt that was dark brown and wavy. He had a handsome face, broad shoulders and what looked like a tall frame. my eyes when to the man on the far right. He had shoulder length snow white hair that was pushed behind his ears. he had a small jaw and small thin lips that were held tight in a grim line and as my eyes roomed his face his eyes matched his mouth with the look of annoyance. The last man in the middle was the one who made me relax his face held a big and welcoming smile he looked almost child like with long, sleek and raven black hair. He was a work of art. A perfect jaw and beautiful eyes that didn't make me flinch at the colors as the others had. I was tempted to gasp at the complete flawlessness of this man. He stood and seemed to bounce on his feet as he buttoned his jacket and walked down the steps clapping his hands together once and keeping them together.

''Why, if it isn't little Isabella Swan, we have been expecting you my dear.'' he said pausing as if expecting me to be completely cool and collected. I wasn't, I was still in the state of being dazzled by this Greek god that stands before me. He gave me an expecting look cocking his head, clasping his hands in encouragement.

''H-how?'' I questioned wincing at how stupid I sounded. For someone who was so confident hours ago, I sure was acting stupid.

''All in good time.'' He says turning on his heals to walk back to his royal chair. ''Now tell me darling what brings you to Vulterra?''

 **WELL, I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO TELL YOU BUT THAT I AM SORRY FOR PUTTING SUCH A BORING CHAPTER. BUT PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK AS ALL OF YOU KNOW MY LAST CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE BORING. YEAH I'LL ADMIT BUT THIS CHAPTER WILL BE MORE INTERESTING. OK. ENJOY. OH THIS IS IN THIRD PERSON.**

She stood there in the middle of the room before the three most powerful vampires. Dumbstruck and confused. She had no idea what spell was being played on her, seeing that she didn't- couldn't remember why she was there or even her own name. Her eyes fell to the floor where they searched for something to say while her hands sneaked up her arms, purposely letting her hair fall in her face. But her actions did nothing to block the curious and waiting stares that the kings of the vampire world were giving her.

The kings had heard all about the girl, from a little bird who had come to visit. Though they don't know what brought the girl there, do to the defiance of the bird. They were growing impatient.

The white haired king leaned forward in his throne, aggravated and losing his patience as the seconds rolled onward. And as he did so his words were,''Little girl I do not have as much patience as them, so I _advice_ you to tell us why you have come. '' he leaned back in his chair, somewhat satisfied. Bella now knew who he was, he was Caius. The king Carlisle had told her about on the horrible day of her birthday. This king was evil and despised humans for living and thought them only to be bags for his food, he had no mercy for them. Neither did he have much mercy for even his own kind. The only thing that stopped him from ripping every outsider to shreds were his brothers.

''Isabella do not pay mind to him. Now please, there has to be a reason why you are here,'' says the king that Bella was so distracted by. He too was starting to take a liking toward the girl who stood feebly before him though he wished she would speak up, he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

Bella looked up to meet his eyes and was locked in their depth. They were big and kind like a child, but still held an edge to them that told you not to trust him, like Carlisle had said he was a master manipulator. They were milky red and seemed to get bigger and bigger, he was walking toward her.

Each step that Aro took he got more rapped in her warm and intoxicating scent. He took in the way her black jeans hugged her legs in all the right places making every little thing that made a woman sexy stand out more. How her red button down shirt hugged her waist and the buttons on her shirt straining against the size of breast only he could see. How only two buttons were undone showing a very modest amount of breast intrigued him. His eyes darkened with thirst but not for her blood.

He had reached Bella and he held out his hand wanting to know everything about this woman. Bella hesitantly put her hand in his. And everything in the world went still. She had never felt this way with Edward, not even when they kissed. She felt the strongest pull to him, it was stronger than magnets.

She was so lost in the eyes of the man before for her. But she could feel his warm hand snaking its way up her arm and to her shoulder, down her back to her waist. Bella now knew his name and wanted to feel it on her tongue, ''Aro.''

Aro couldn't see her past. But he didn't care, he would find out all the things he wanted to know by spending time with her. He knew he couldn't. He knew that such a lovely and innocent creature couldn't possibly want to spend time with him. But he couldn't help but imagine the finer things about a bed with a woman. He was brought from his thoughts by Bella falling into his arms, limp.

 **MK, DOES ANYONE SEE WHAT I AM GIVING OFF, IF YOU DON'T YOU WILL SEE IT IN THE CHAPTERS TO COME. AND YES IT IS SHORT BUT I WAS JUST SO EAGER TO GIVE SOMETHING TO YOU ALL. SO I GAVE YOU A THIRD OF THE CHAPTER I TYPED UP. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL MAKE UP FOR THIS SHORTNESS. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. JUST WANNA SAY

_JUST WANTED TO SAY MERRY CHRISTMAS, KWANZAA, HANUKKAH, OR WHATEVER YOU CELEBRATE. AND IF YOU DON'T CELEBRATE ANYTHING HAVE A MERRY DAY. I am currently sitting in my house alone because everyone else in my family has a life. :(. but i have fanfiction :)). alright everyone a new chapter should be out before NEW YEAR. Be-bye_


	5. Chapter 5

Bella woke up to a black, red and gold themed room. The bed she laid in was a four poster bed and the duvet was silk and black, with the most comfortable feathered pillow she had ever put her head upon. She turned onto her back rapped comfortably in heavy and warm sheets. She moved her body so that she was sitting up against the headboard, clutching her head and looking around the room.

Everything started coming back to her. The scene in the throne room. The beautiful king, Aro. She dreamed about him when her unconsciousness turned into light slumber. She dreamed that he was the one that she laid in the meadow with, and that she starred into _his_ unique milky red eyes, with pupils so big making them him look almost childlike. Running her hands through his long, luxurious raven black hair that felt like silk, woven by God himself. While his skin sparkled like an endless supply of microscopic diamond sparkles. How it looked so soft and welcoming, but stone hard. How to me he was warm and beautiful.

Pulling herself from her fantasies, she started to wonder where she was and how she had gotten there.

She got up from position on the bed and started wondering the room. She found herself in a bathroom that was the size of her bedroom in Forks or maybe bigger. There was a Jacuzzi big enough to have a party in, beautiful tiled flooring, a shower made completely out of glass. Everything in there was beautiful, and looked so expensive her didn't want to touch or ruin anything. Moving on to the next door there was a huge walk-in closet filled with suits of all different kinds of famous brands. This isn't a guest room.

She shut the door and quickly jumped into the bed she had been placed in. Noticing the cape that was laying across a love-seat, the same dark color and style she had seen on the kings when she had been in the throne room. 'What am I doing in here?' she thought to herself. 'I should be in the dungeon or at the very best a guest room. Not _one of the king's rooms.'_

 _ARO_

Now he was aware of the feelings he felt toward Isabella, even at first sight, he sat thinking about what Marcus had told him. _About his soon to be mate_. Their bonds were weak but growing stronger as the seconds rolled by and them thinking of each other . Usually when he saw something that he wanted for his own for a while he would take it. As his own.

Out of the three brothers Aro had to be the one that was the most sexually active. Whenever he was frustrated or even when a new batch of humans were brought to the throne room, he was the one to pull one aside and bring them to a room deep in the castle where he took most of his temporary pets. That room was even where he took his vampire slut Heidi when he needed some relief. Everyone new of their little "dates", and everyone knew that she was just a plaything but no-one dared to talk about it.

Isabella. Isabella was a whole different story. He wanted her for longer than a night, he wanted her forever. He couldn't explain it even with all his experience. When he first saw this girl and when she fell into his arms, he started feeling something for her. And Marcus confirmed it. But of course Isabella didn't know of this just yet. She would, Aro would let her figure it out on her own. But in the mean time he shall make sure she is safe and sound in the home that is his. She could stay in _his chambers._

 _He wanted her and he wanted her bad. He wanted to lick the thin sheen of salty sweat off of every single centimeter of her skin. Watch her blush as he uses his fingers to do the unimaginable to her virgin body. Smell the sweet arousal that would come from her sacred places making him growl. Hear how she would moan his name and grip the sheets as he mad her go into a bliss of climax._

He made his way to that deep room in the castle where he knew Heidi would be waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the time it took me to post this chapter I tried cutting and pasting it from my phone to my documents and then create a new chapter but as some of you know something went wrong and it deleted half my chapter and replaced it with links and crap. I tired to recover this chapter and this is what I got. Enjoy.

He walked down the halls at human pace thinking of his Bella. Usually he would always succumb to the beauty of the paintings hung upon the walls that held sentimental moments of exploits that he had been on with his two brothers. But things were changing. The king of the royal family he himself has put together over thousands of years was going to change because he was going to yield to her every need, want and thought.

 _His_ need for relief subsided from the thought of it not being with his dear Bella. He knew there was a reason why she came here, only if he knew why. Though none of it matters anymore. Not even the fact that she knew of what they were, or that her mental state of mind wasn't quite where it is needed to be. They would help her, care for her and he would cherish her. But until then he just needed her to realize their bonds.

The only thing that would make sense would be for him to spend more time with her, he could show her around the castle. No one would dare try and take her life if they knew she was his, it would be the perfect way to show them who she was to him.

He was taken from his thoughts by the sound of screams coming from the dungeons. He had aimlessly wondered far past the room Heidi waited in.

While he was down there he thought it was best to pay a visit to the person being held there under his jurisdiction. But he decided against it, making sure that Isabella and his fates were tangled was a lot more important. Making the journey to the kitchen his plan was already being set in motion. And only the person in the dungeon could _see_ it.

'WVUVW'

Bella had basically paced a long hole in the floor and she was starting to lose her mind trying to rap her head around the reason why she was in the room she was in. No one wants her not even Edward who had left her in the woods to die and rot. She felt foolish for causing all this trouble by coming down here, Bella thought she would never get her happily ever after now. She was stubborn, pathetic and plain. The only thing she thought was unique about her was that her blood smelt unusually good but then again lots of the people in the world smell just as good to vampires as she did.

Bella threw herself onto the bed, all thoughts of everything gone she was mentally shutting down as she did in the throne room. And just like that she was gone. Dreaming of which she dreamed of that day before...

 _Laying there in the tall grass that was spotted here and there with Iris flowers. Aro and her were stocking each other through a thin curtain of grass. But the soothing atmosphere they were surrounded in broke as vines started growing creating a wall between them similar to the one in Alice in Wonderland . She clawed and scratched at it. But she only managed to brake her nails and cut her fingers on the thorns that sprouted seemingly out of nowhere. She cursed and rapping her fingers in the hem of her dress stopping the bleeding._

 _She looked up only to see that the sun was setting rapidly as the sky started turning a weird ombre of blood red, purple and blue. Droplets of water started coming down in the air around her she held out her ands feeling the sting of the liquid on her fingers. But that 'pit-pit-put' sound turned in to gentle knocks on what could only be, a door..._

Ok. So I'm having slot of trouble with this chapter I had everything planned out but I wanted to add something else in. Who is that person in the dungeon? Why are Bella and Aro so confused? Will this affect them any in the future? Ah it will all be answered shortly. PLEASE REVIEW I NEEDDD IT OMGAWD.


	7. Chapter 7

Isabella sat up abruptly to the sound of a knock at the door. The thought of her accommodation in one of the king's rooms still fresh and pure in her mind. She stayed still for a second before she slowly moved to open the door. The slightest sheen of sweat covering her pale skin.

She opened the heavy door using most of her strength to reveal the man she dreamed about. Aro. Her breath hitched as she stared at his form.

"May I come in?", he asked politely taking Isabella from her fog.

She quickly stuttered an "Of course". Feeling stupid as to why she was keeping him from his own room, her skin turn a lovely shade of pink. A color Aro would later day dream of.

He settled him self on his love seat crossing one leg over the other, gesturing for Isabella to take a seat on the bed she had grown to love.

It was very rare to see such a dangerous and powerful man such as Aro to look and feel awkward. But things were changing. He seemed at a loss for how to talk to his sweet as she sat there waiting for something to happen. Even though she had thousands of questions for him frantically floating about in her head, she kept her silence. Secretly hoping that at least some of them would be answered later on.

At last he spoke," Isabella my dear. I was hoping that maybe you would find it in your noisy heart to accompany me in a tour of the castle."

Her face came together in confusion as to why he would want to give her a tour of the castle. Though at the same time she was delighted though she didn't show it. She was a little bit scared to do anything still.

Silence. That was all there was as Aro stared at her feeble self. He suggested that she washed up and that he would be back in 2 hours time to take her from her room and through the hallways of the castle. He left in somewhat of a hurry not wanting to frighten her more.

She stepped under the spray of warm water that felt heavenly on her skin. She rubbed her skin with soap. And felt the water run over her hair and face. She thought about everything that has happened since she has been here.

Aro stocked her from the door of the bathroom he knew it was wrong and his brother's wives would scold him later but his inner man couldn't resist such an opportunity. He was so lost in the world that was Bella's body that he didn't even notice that she had wiped away some of the fog in the glass and caught a glimpse of him in the reflection. Only when she screamed in surprise and horror was he drawn from his thoughts and moved far away from the room it's self.

Bella turned around rapidly. She was overwhelmed and felt the fog slowly taking over as her back hit a solid and slowly sank down the glass wall.

Ohhhhhhhh. I wonder what will happen next. And yes there is no excuse for my behavior and updating. I'm sorry. Please review. :(


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my lovely followers, I am aware that it has been awhile since I have written anything but I just wanted to tell you all that there will be an edited Forever and Ever. The new story will be relatively the same thing but I have made changes so that the chapter will be longer and a lot better to read. The new and improved Forever and Ever is posted. Enjoy.

 **link to the new story~** s/12592463/1/Re-Write-of-Forever-and-Ever


	9. Chapter 9

This is a second announcement of the Re-Write of this story. You can find the Re-Write link to this story in my bio. Enjoy and Thank you for Reading.


End file.
